villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Four Kings
The Four Kings are major antagonists and bosses of the 2011 dark fantasy roleplaying videogame Dark Souls. They were former rulers of New Londo who were corrupted by the Abyss and turned into evil wraiths. Biography The Four Kings were once the unnamed leaders of a cultural city of Lordran known as New Londo. In recognition of their foresight, they were granted their ranks and offered fragments of a Lord Soul from the First Flame by Lord Gwyn. Not long did New Londo live in peace, however, as the Abyss emerged from underneath the city and a Primordial Serpent taught the kings the art of Lifedrain, which allowed them to suck out the Humanity of another. Usage of this forbidden art lead them to be corrupted by the Abyss. Falling into the darkness of the Abyss, the knights of the Four Kings became Darkwraiths, users of the art of Lifedrain. To contain the threat they posed, New Londo was flooded in an effort to trap the Four Kings and the Darkwraiths within the Abyss, sacrificing New Londo and countless lives within. Sealers waited atop the city ruins to await the bearer of the Lordvessel to defeat the Four Kings for good, though only Ingward remains alive by the time the Chosen Undead arrives. With Ingward's help, the Chosen Undead opens the floodgate that drains the water from the New Londo ruins, fighting their way through the hollow Darkwraiths before plunging down into the pit of the Abyss. The Abyss will kill the player immediately unless they equip the Covenant of Artorias dropped by Sif, which grants Knight Artorias' ability for the Chosen Undead to transverse the Abyss. From the depth of the Abyss do the Four Kings emerge to battle the Chosen Undead. As the battle progresses, more Kings appear from the Abyss, and up to all four could fight the Chosen Undead at the same time. Eventually, the Chosen Undead defeats the Four Kings and obtains their Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard. Gallery Images Four Kings Concept.png|Concept art of the Four Kings from the official artbook. Four Kings Lifedrain.png|A King using Lifedrain to sap the Chosen Undead's health. Defeat the Four Kings.png|The Four Kings' defeat. Videos Dark Souls Four Kings Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls OST - Four Kings - Extended Trivia *The Four Kings are the only holders of a portion of the Lord Soul that are absent from the opening cinematic. *Because there is nothing restricting the player's access to the Four Kings, it is possible for them to claim their Lord Soul Shard before obtaining the Lordvessel. *In New Game Plus runs, the Four Kings have the most health of all bosses with 16,060 hp, which is 4,015 hp per King. *Originally, a sword was meant to be acquired after defeating the Four Kings, but this was cut from the final game. However, it can be obtained through the game's files. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mutated Category:Monarchs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magic Category:Vampires Category:Game Bosses Category:Teams Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Nameless Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Damned Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Scapegoat